bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bulbous G
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #FFFFFF |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is one of the Hollows who was attracted to the Human World by Uryū Ishida's Hollow Bait. After attacking Yasutora Sado and Karin Kurosaki, he was eventually destroyed by Sado's Fullbring. Appearance Bulbous G is a large bipedal Hollow with an extremely muscular body, easily dwarfing the 197cm tall Yasutora Sado. His arms noticeably widen as they progress from his shoulders, culminating in almost cube-shaped fists as big as his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 38, page 10 His skin is gray, with dark S-shaped markings running from his shoulders to the middle of his back. His Hollow hole is located in the middle of his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, page 11 His mask resembles the face of a guardian lion. Personality Bulbous G is a primitive and animalistic Hollow, incapable of speech and only displaying a rudimentary sentience. He tends to attack those with the most Reiryoku in the vicinity while ignoring ordinary Humans.Bleach manga; Chapter 38, pages 13-14 In combat, Bulbous G attacks in a straightforward style with little care for misdirection or the element of surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 38, pages 10-15 & 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 39, pages 3-10 He is annoyed when his targets fight back''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 39, pages 9-10 and enraged if he suffers a grievous injury, not even contemplating retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, page 6 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc .]] After Uryū Ishida scatters a piece of Hollow Bait to begin his duel with Ichigo Kurosaki, Bulbous G is attracted to Karakura Town by it, where he finds Yasutora Sado and senses his considerable Reiryoku. Bulbous G breaks into the Human World and crashes into the ground behind Sado before attacking him, which prompts Sado to push his two friends, Gitano Shigeo and Harutoki Ide, out of the way before dodging the blow. Though Gitano and Ide are closer to him, Bulbous G strikes as Sado again, which leads Sado to realize that he is the Hollow's target as he dodges and begins running to an empty field in order to lure Bulbous G away from bystanders. Eventually, Bulbous G catches up to Sado in the field, where he finds Karin Kurosaki as well. .]] After Bulbous G attacks the two of them, leading to Sado grabbing Karin and leaping away,Bleach manga; Chapter 38, page 19 he attempts to sneak up on Sado while he is talking to Karin, who warns Sado in time for him to grab her again and dodge. Bulbous G tries to blindside Sado, but he is once again warned by Karin and runs away, prompting Bulbous G to give chase. After Karin resolves to act as Sado's eyes, Bulbous G attacks him from the left side, but Sado sees him more clearly and manages to punch Bulbous G's arm after dodging. However, Bulbous G is unfazed and swipes at Sado while he is in midair, sending him crashing into the ground with a gash in his head. When Karin's friends Heita Toujoin, Ryohei Toba, Kei Uehara, and Kazuya Usaka get in his way of his next attack, Bulbous G rises up behind them and prepares to strike, but before he can land a hit, Sado gets up and awakens his Fullbring, Brazo Derecha de Gigante, allowing him to blow off Bulbous G's left arm and send him flying back with a single energy blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 39, pages 11-18 Crippled and enraged, Bulbous gets up and prepares to attack again, only for Sado to charge at him and obliterate his head with a second energy blast from Brazo Derecha de Gigante, destroying him him.Bleach manga; Chapter 40, pages 6-10 Powers and Abilities Spiritual Power: As a Hollow, Bulbous G has some Reiryoku, allowing him to harm Yasutora Sado before the latter awakened his Fullbring. Enhanced Strength: Matching his size, Bulbous G possesses great strength, allowing him to crater concrete with his fists,Bleach manga; Chapter 38, page 10 snap metal signs in two with his punches,Bleach manga; Chapter 38, page 13 shatter glass windows with the wake of his attacks,Bleach anime; Episode 12 and upend sections of the ground with a single blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 39, page 7 Enhanced Durability: In line with his strength, Bulbous G is notably durable; Sado's standard punch, which managed to harm and topple Shrieker, a powerful Hollow in his own right,Bleach manga; Chapter 9, pages 14-15 did not even faze Bulbous G when the former managed to land a blow on him, only serving to irritate the Hollow. Trivia *Bulbous G was left unnamed in the manga. His name was only revealed in the SOULs databook.Bleach Official Character Book SOULs, page 69 *In the anime, the markings on his skin are yellow and extend down to his upper thighs. References Navigation de:Bulbous G es:Bulbous G pl:Bulbous G Category:Hollow Category:Male Category:Deceased